moviestarplanetfandomcom-20200223-history
Lady gaga900
Lady gaga900 is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (US). She is level 21 (Loveable MovieStar). About Lady gaga is mostly known and has earned most of her fame from her movies, especially her most popular one "Pool Party Surprise". When she's online, she usually visits the forums, makes artbooks, and chats with her friends. She doesn't make movies as often as she used to due to lag and glitches. She usually is on a computer one week, and on the mobile app the next. She strongly goes against Porters but she isn't a huge fan of supporting major teams and only mildly supports ItzJerz and Mybeau. She also created her own team called Team Equality, which is based off of being unique and showing your inner self without being judged. She goes against any useless gossip spreading through MovieStarPlanet and useless drama. She thinks the constant arguing on religion is unhealthy and childish. "People have their own opinions, respect it, it's that simple" She said. This is why she opposes most Porters, she thinks they cause most bullying and most drama. Usual Appearance And Style Lady gaga has freckles, bright blue eyes and hot pink lips, and commonly wears her glasses. Back in January she changed to being goth but it only lasted a few days and once again, changed back to her normal style. She usually organizes the colors on her outfits and commonly wears the colors green, black and white. She usually wears popular clothing mixed with clothing in the way back of the store. She also uses accessories to symbolize things, for example she uses a lightning bolt to symbolize her crazy, loving side and her liking of Lady Gaga. Artbooks, Movies, Looks Artbooks Lady gaga's artbooks are usually based off something funny, a warning about a certain user, or something trending on YouTube. She once had an artbook that got to the top but it unfortunately got deleted. Movies As stated in the about, Lady gaga's mostly known for her excellent movies. One of her best well known, and oldest series is called "Mysterious Life". It's about teenagers with magical powers who save the world from destruction while dealing with personal family issues. She states it's almost two years old. "Mysterious Life" is currently on season three. Lady Gaga originally was going to make season four, but sadly changed to ending it quite sooner than she thought. "After season three is over, im ending Mysterious Life. I never have enough time anymore" Lady gaga900 said. Looks Lady gaga doesn't often create looks, but when she does they are usually colorful and unique. She also has a look on Elsa. She puts a lot of thought into naming them and tries to stray away from slang words such as "swag". Trivia *Her favorite color is green. *Her favorite food is steak. *She's good at martial arts. *She's a really fast runner and plans on joining track. *She used to play Free Realms under the username of Sky Rush but the game has closed down. *Her parents are divorced and have been for three years *She states that she has been a victim of bullying for many years *She goes through depression periodically *She has tried commiting suicide four times *She has an outfit on MovieStarPlanet that resembles her Free Realms character Sky Rush *She has a fear of lightning *She loves the Warriors book series Category:Moviestars Category:Female Category:Level 21 Category:Judge Category:Celeb Category:VIP